


On the Outside Looking In

by rainbowdalek



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdalek/pseuds/rainbowdalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marie watches Stein and Spirit together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Outside Looking In

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this picture.   
> Vaguest of spoilers for end of show, although my Joe is based more on the manga version of his character. Also, run-on sentences yay.

Marie is, she will admit, just a little boy-crazy. (Okay, maybe a lot.) But she's never been interested in Stein that way. He's always been just a little too... well, _Stein_ , for her. (It might have something to do with the ever-present threat of dissection.)

And as she watches her erstwhile roommate leave the wreckage of the Death Room with Spirit, as their cigarette tips touch, intimate as a kiss, as their eyes meet and they smile and Spirit's arm goes - tentatively but proprietarily - around Stein's shoulders as the two men walk down the path under the guillotine-lined red torii, she supposes that is for the best.

"Marie... wanna...maybe...get some coffee with me?"

Joe's voice startles her from her observations and she turns away, smiling, and leaves the two men to their moment.

"Sure, that'd be great."


End file.
